Sam Lancer
'Sam Lancer '''is a Hero who was created in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. History Life On Zoneius Five Sam Lancer was born on Zoneius Five. His parents, Benjamin and Sara Smith, worked as scientists in Zoneius Five's laboratories, developing medicines, and new methods to design Heroes. After completing the Galatic Marine Academy, he joined the Galatic Marines, assisting in specialized missions where humans, not Heroes, were needed. Life as a Galatic Marine/Transformation After completing several missions for the Marines, he was severely injured by a explosion in a reactor facility, and the only way he could move was to transform him into a cyborg, however, almost eighty-nine percent of his body was heavily damaged by the explosion. As Sam was a human, not a robot like the Heroes, top scientists and doctors were sent to the Hero Factory lab to design a suit for him, including his mother and father. Life as a Hero Sam was re-introduced into the Galatic Marines, but later quit it in favor of joining a resistance movement on Quara Five. He managed to defeat the tyrannical leaders with the help of some of the Marines and Resistance soldiers, and invaded the governments headquarters, the ship ''Eternal Night. ''He then joined another resistance on Quaza Aqua, where Quaza crystals are mined. Biography While Sam Lancer was launched into an asteroid belt when Natalie Breez sacrificed herself (I'll make a story, but it's the bad ending of the story) his cyborg suit was heavily damaged. Because he wore a Mak-Tech Pressurized Suit, he could survive in space for short periods of time. He found the damaged remains of a Furno Heavy clone, from which he took it's armor, and weapons. Later on he also found a High Velocity Dual Railgun, which he also added to his suit. He found an abandoned Dropship, which was functioning but out of fuel. He powered the Dropship with Dual Quaza Cores from his old robot. He made it to Makuhero City's atmosphere, but his ship went into freefall all the way down to the planet's surface, and he survived (though actually there was barely any damage). His suit was later upgraded with twin mega Rocket Boosters, as the Breakout had occurred in the meantime. Creation (back-story) In my story, Natalie had a love affair with Sam, though it both left them heart-broken as Sam tells her that he is a human, not a hero as the others thought. And then of course, Natalie decided to sacrifice herself in order to at least damage Von Nebula before he made his way to Hero Factory. Sam decided not to tell anyone of her death, because he didn't want to make them sad. Zib and Mr. Makuro agreed with him, and make a clone of her, and upgraded the clone with her armor, core, and personality. (This is my version, so don't let it spoil Breakout's story with my fanon :) Equipment '' *V-72 "Lancer" Railgun- A gun that fires high-velocity, charged, armor-piercing bullets. However, as it does not have a power source, it can run out of ammunition. *Quaza Sword- A sword powered by Quaza. It can be used in melee combat, or even thrown for a handhold when climbing. *Jackhammer Cannon- A shotgun-like weapon. It fires Quaza blasts instead of bullets, and can do heavy damage even to heavily armored opponents. *V-12 Rocket Launcher- A rocket launcher that fires V-6 Napalm Rockets. However, Sam can exchange the chemical in the tip for White Phosphorus to even Liquid Quaza (highly explosive) for varying amounts of damage to vehicles and Criminals. *Heavy Quaza Ion Rifle- A Quaza Rifle, with more velocity to it's fire. In reality, it's more of a beam cannon. Because of it's friendly-fire and it's potential risk, Sam has to be given radio clearance to fire (for the first time). He also assists the Heroes in capturing the villains with the Rifle. *Quaza Dual Blade- Similar to Furno's Plasma Blades, the two weapons share everything but the damage rate. Whereas Furno's is not armor-piercing, Sam's has been coated coated with a corrosive substance. Sam can also vibrate the blades, causing even more damage to metal and flesh alike. *High Velocity Dual Anti-Aircraft Railgun- Again, this is more of a beam weapon than a Railgun-instead of bullets, it fires beams. As Makuhero City during the Breakout is a no-fly zone, it can deal heavy damage to the Waspix, and even perhaps Von Nebula's ship itself. *Quaza Dual-barrel launcher- Located just above his Quaza Blades, this fires translucent Quaza ions like railgun bullets into enemies. Since they're highly charged, the ions can rip into both machine and flesh Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Anonymous users